landofchaosfandomcom-20200216-history
Foxlady
Despite her parent's disapproval, Foxlady began training herself martial arts at a young age. One day, while practicing in the woods, a fellow Golden Fox met up with Foxlady, and while of great age, he carried many weapons with him. Foxlady was surprised to discover that it was Whitefox, a legendary warrior of her tribe. He took her under his wing, training her personally for 6 years, before sending her out on a quest to further her training alone. During this mission, she met a girl named Deerfeet of the Moonlight Tribe. The friendship between them flourished, until a dark horde came to the Moonlight Village and slaughtered all living things in sight. Foxlady managed to escape, but could not find Deerfeet. In hopes that she may still be alive, Foxlady set off after the evil force that destroyed her new home. Base Stats Skills and Playstyle Foxlady is a master of martial arts and a terrifying opponent should she reach melee range. Most of her abilities consist of buffs that assist her and her team offensively, or skills that close the distance to her opponent. It is important to build Foxlady based on how the fights will progress - if you are against many ranged enemies, it is a good idea to take skills like Flying Legs and Great Fox Crash to be able to reach Foxlady's opponents. Character Traits: This hero features increased Stamina to increase sprint duration. However, their hit box is extremely small. As a result you can be "ranged" by blade attacks from Stella, Octavian, and other similarly fast characters who possess a larger hitbox if you are not cautious. - Character Features a Focus on the DEX stat, with low HP. DEX functions primarily by improving hit rate and dodge rate features, in addition to raising the chance of a critical hit. - Characters Hitbox resembles that of the character Stella in being circular in design. - Character has a 3 hit attack combo and a 4 hit attack combo which occur at random. - Character is known for chewing through NPC's at an incredible rate. Tips: it is strongly advised that you familiarize yourself with the use-range and speed of several different kinds of stun-skills you will encounter until you are able to use a skill-immunity potion with timing accurate enough to block even those reputed to be "instantaneous effects." This is a highly advanced strategy, but success yields extraordinary benefits during gameplay. This suggestion is made due to the fact that Fox Lady is exceedingly vulnerable to stuns. This tactic can also be applied versus set-damage or "nuke" skills. Goldfox Cannon: Foxlady channels her energy into a beam that she quickly fires from her hand, dealing 100/200/300/400 damage to a distant enemy. Flying Legs: Putting her impressive stamina to good use, Foxlady sprints ahead for 15 seconds, gaining 20/30/40 movement speed. Dispel Status: Clarification Required Notes: skill can be used as a means of defeating more of the enemy base-spawned NPC's as well as the Neutral NPC monsters in a shorter time frame. Faster Leveling and the ability to escape from combat are both important features of this skill. Can be crossed with a greater agile potion to move about the map very quickly. Great Fox Cannon: Foxlady takes a moment to gether her energy, then expels it brutally around her, dealing 80/160/240/320 damage to all enemies around the target. Notes: Skill requires about 1.5 seconds of stationary charge-time. - Skill has a short range for a set-dps skill. Cooldown: '''15 seconds Hundred Shouts: Foxlady roars with bloodlust, empowering herself with 10%/20%/30%/40% additional damage for 60 seconds. '''Dispel Status: Can be dispelled via use of a Spell Removal Scroll. Notes: Melee combatants with a higher Physical attack rating will benefit more from this buff. Cooldown: '''10 seconds Golden Mandala: Foxlady presses her inner energy out into the area around her body, protecting her from ranged attacks like arrows and bullets for 3/5/7 seconds. Damage dealt to structures is reduced by 50% while in Golden Mandala. '''Dispel Status: Cannot be dispelled. Notes: It is advised that you only take this skill if the vast majority, meaning 4 - 5 players on the opposing team, are Mage-type hero characters or Ranged-type hero characters. Ranged Skills are still usable upon Fox Lady during Golden Mandala, as it does not offer skill immunity. Cooldown: 30 seconds Angry Fox Warcry: Strengthening her spirits with a sharp howl, Foxylady takes 12%/16%/20%/24%/28% less damage and 6%/8%/10%/12% less skill damage for 30 seconds. Dispel Status: Can be dispelled via use of a Spell Removal Scroll. Cooldown: 5 seconds Silverfox Rule: Foxlady uses her sharp vision to pinpoint her enemy's weaknesses to increase her critical chance by 4%/8%/12% and increasing her critical damage by 10/15/20 for 45 seconds. Dispel-Status: Can be dispelled via use of a Spell removal scroll. Cooldown: '''5 seconds Foxy Kick: Foxlady kicks at an opponent's leg, hindering their movement speed by 30/55/80/105/130 for 10/12/14/16/18 seconds and dealing 40/80/120/160/200 damage. This skill has a reasonably long range, but not the kind of range you see in a move like Gold Fox Cannon. '''Noteworthy: Foxy Kicks slow effect is the only ailment Fox Lady can deal. (Slow) Cooldown: 15 seconds Ultimate Skills Great Fox Crash: Foxlady focuses on an enemy, charging into them at a blinding speed and following up with a series of fierce blows, causing 40/70 damage per 0.2 seconds for 2.4 seconds. Notes: - Attack Features stun capabilities for it's duration. - Attack is one of a kind in that it can be used to prevent an opponent from recalling. It is a finisher. Times of Effect: Early - mid game. The only use this move boasts later is as a stun, as Player Hero's tend to accumulate almost 4,000 - 7,000 hp, depending on the Character and item build in question, thus making set-damage DPS moves far less effective. Cooldown: 135 seconds Great Mandala: Foxlady enters a state of offensive focus, increasing her physical attack by 30/50, her magic attack by 20/30, and her defense by 20%/30%(magical defense by 10%/15% and physical defense by 10%/15%) for 30 seconds. Cooldown: 3 minutes. Times of Use: Because many players underestimate Fox Lady's, there are those who will try to take you head on through this skill. If they do attempt this, they're likely to start running in the other direction once they realize their error. Skill is especially effective during the Early Game. However, as all set-damage increases will, this move is less potent later in the game. Source: LOCOElite.net Category:Characters